So Long Lagoon
by tyshay92
Summary: The Blue Lagoon 1: Richard's father, Arthur finds him and Emmeline drifting on the boat in the middle of the ocean. Richard, Em and Little Paddy finally get off the island after eight years of being stranded at the Blue Lagoon.
1. Lost and Found

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Blue Lagoon or it's characters._

_The beginning pretty much sums up the the movie then it gets into the original part._

Lost and Found

Emmeline and Richard have been stuck in The Blue Lagoon for eight years. They were eight years old when they became stranded on the island with a drunken sailor named Paddy who actually turned out to be a pretty good parent but Paddy died about a year after being on the island. After Paddy died, Emmeline and Richard relocated to another part of the island. They were cousins and all they had was each became teenagers but still just as innocent as they were when they became stranded on the island but with becoming a teenager came puberty and hormones. Their relationship went from being best friends to lovers. They eventually unknowingly conceived a child, a boy who they named Paddy after the last person who took care of them. Nobody ever told them about the birds and the bees so they didn't know that 1+1= always hoped that his father would come for them one day, actually he knew he would but Emmeline had given up and didn't even want to be found. She was so used to their life she didn't see the point in changing it.

In all the years they had been stranded on this island, they had never seen a ship until recently. They didn't even try to be rescued. Emmeline asked Richard to take her to where they had last seen Paddy and he did. Little Paddy was picking berries alone and then he put the berries in the boat without Emmeline noticing. She and Paddy eventually got in the boat and they began to drift in the ocean. Then Paddy through a paddle into the ocean. Emmeline noticed how far they had drifted off so she called for Richard to help. As soon as Richard got to them a shark appeared and Emmeline had to used the other paddle to stop the shark from hurting Richard. Richard got in the boat and they drifted and drifted some more. Then Emmeline noticed Paddy eating red berries, the same red berries she started to eat when they first landed on the island and Old Paddy warned her that she could die if she ate them. It was too late. Paddy had already swallowed some. He started falling asleep and they basically decided that they might as well all die together so Emmeline and Richard ate the berries a ship showed up again and the men on the boat noticed the boat drifting at sea. Four men got into a boat to meet the other. A man got into Emmeline and Richard's boat and an older man with white hair like Einstein asked, "Are they dead?" The man in the boat checked their pulses and replied, "No, just sleeping." The older man then climbed into the boat. He just looked at them and studied their faces. He stroked their hair and wondered, "Could it be them?" Suddenly, Emmeline and Richard woke up, a bit surprised to even be awake and even more surprised to see people standing over them. Richard stared at the older man for a few seconds then a smile came across his face.

"Father?" Richard questioned excitedly.

"Richard?" The old man questioned.

"Father, it is you!" Richard hugged him. "I knew you'd find us!"

"Uncle Arthur?" Emmeline then questioned.

"It's him Em! It's him! I told you he'd come!" Richard exclaimed.

Paddy then woke up from all the excitement.

"Paddy, you're alive!" Emmeline exclaimed. "We're all alive."

"Now, who might this be?" Arthur asked hoping it wasn't what it looked liked.

"He's our son." Emmeline replied.

Arthur looked at the other men. "... Ok. Well, after all these years I think it's about time we get you both home, wouldn't you two agree?"

"We finally get to go home!" Richard exclaimed.

"Yes, yes you do. Oh how I have missed you both so." Arthur said.

"I've missed you every day, father. I never want to go another day without you again." Richard said.

Arthur smiled. "Let's get them to the ship."

"Wait. Can we go back to the island one last time before we go? There are just some things I would like to take with with me." Emmeline asked.

"Sure... I don't see why not." Though, Arthur couldn't understand why she would want to remember this place after being stranded for so long but it was no problem. He was just so happy to have found them.


	2. Saying Goodbye

Saying Goodbye

Emmeline, Richard, Paddy and Arthur got off the boat. As they stood in front of the house that Emmeline and Richard had built from sticks, Arthur was amazed. He couldn't believe that they had built this house all on their own and that they were living here all this time. Arthur continued to stare at the house in aw as Emmeline and Richard began to walk toward it with Paddy. Richard stopped.

"Father! Aren't you coming?" Richard asked. He was so happy and although he looked a bit different and a lot older, Arthur could still see that little boy vibrate through his persona.

Arthur followed the young ones into the only home they've known for so long. After entering, he was even more amazed. It was simply magnificent for a house made out of sticks by two teenagers who knew nothing about architecture and had the schooling of an eight year old.

Emmeline and Richard went through the house and packed things they wanted to keep. Richard excitedly showed Arthur some of the things they had made while on the island and things they have accumulated. He had lots of stories to tell him and was bursting with excitement. Arthur was surprised that they weren't totally miserable being stranded here for so long but then he stopped and looked around the house and then gazed outside. He realized that though the situation was not ideal, Emmeline and Richard only knew to make the best out of a situation and all they saw was the beauty of it. It did give Arthur just a bit of peace to know that they were a bit happy but he couldn't wait to take them home. He had been looking for them for so long. There's just one thing that bothered him since he got the three off the boat, Paddy.

"What happened to Paddy?" Arthur asked.

"Paddy... he died a year after we got here. That's why we named Paddy after him." Richard explained.  
"And Paddy, he's your and Emmeline's son?" Arthur asked.

"Well of course!" Richard exclaimed.

"Hmmm..."

"Emmeline came down to the first floor of their house with an arm full of things she wanted to take with her and then went back up for the trunk that they've had since they've landed on the island. It meant a lot to them. Richard walked over to Emmeline whom he notices wasn't quite as excited as he.

"Em, what's the matter, aren't you happy?" Richard asked.

"I guess...yeah...but I'm going to to miss this place. It's home and everything is going to be different." Emmeline replied.

"It's ok, Em. Any place is home as long as we're all together." They hugged.

"Do we have everything?" Arthur asked.

"Looks like it!" Richard exclaimed.

"Shall we depart?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah." Richard replied.

"Let's go, Paddy." Emmeline said.

The men who came with Arthur came in grabbed their things and took them to the boat, Arthur, Richard, Emmeline and Paddy followed. Once they were far enough away from the house to get a good look, Emmeline and Richard stopped and stared as if to get one last mental picture. Then they continued walking toward the boat. Emmeline stopped again to put her feet in the beautiful sea one last time. Richard followed Emmeline with Paddy. Emmeline splashed water on them then Richard splashed back. They began a water fight then fell in the water together and then hugged each other.

"I guess we should go, now." Emmeline said.

Richard helped Emmeline and Paddy up then they got on the boat with everyone else. Finally, they sailed away from their home.

"Goodbye." Emmeline and Richard said in unison as they waved.

"Bye, bye!" Paddy said, following his parents' actions.

_I truly appreciate the reviews and it is honestly a motivator. Hope you all enjoy._


	3. Saying Hello

Saying Hello

It was a long ride to San Francisco but they finally arrived. The journey there was most fascinating to Richard, Emmeline and Paddy. It had been so long since Richard and Em had seen anything else other than the island, they had almost forgotten what anything else looked like. For Paddy everything was new. He was doing everything to fight sleep so that he could see all of the new arrived at a big beautiful home. They entered with big eyes, looked around the first floor of the house and then Arthur showed them to their rooms.

"We have to set up a room for Paddy. I'll have Analisa shop for him tomorrow." Arthur stated. "Then again, we need to get clothing for all of you so maybe we all should go, until then Paddy can sleep here with you, Emmeline. I'll be downstairs if you need me." Arthur left.

"Em, Paddy, say hello to our new home." Richard said.

The next day they went shopping. Emmeline was finally trying to get used to this new life but in one day she could already tell different everything was going to be. Suddenly, she was being supervised and parented like she hadn't been since she was nine years old. On one hand she kind of liked it but on the other hand she it annoyed her. She's been on her own since she was nine and had done fine but then again the city isn't anything like the island but if their was one thing she knew how to do, it was survive and you have to do that no matter where you and Richard couldn't help their childlike ways. It was just apart of who they are. People would stare at them, they didn't act like the other teenagers around but like children and being judged was just something Em and Richard were not used to. Hearing Paddy call Em, "Mama," caused for more stares.

"Father, why does everyone stare at us?" Richard asked innocently.

"Just ignore them son." Arthur replied.

Emmeline picked up a dress, put it up to her and looked in a near by mirror.

"This is so pretty!" Emmeline exclaimed. "Can I have it Uncle Arthur, please?"

"Whatever you want, Emmeline. You all need an entire wardrobe." Arthur replied.

After getting clothes for the three, they went out for lunch. They looked around at what people were eating around them. There was so much to choose from. They saw so much that they hadn't eaten in years. After years of a strictly fish and fruit diet, they were in food heaven.

"What should we choose?" Emmeline asked.

"I don't know! There's so much to choose from!" Richard exclaimed.

"Just try something, the next time you can try something different. Besides, we're going to have an amazing dinner tonight." Arthur said.

They ordered hamburgers and french fries. They loved it but their bodies weren't used to such foods. It didn't quite agree with them.

"Perhaps we should start slowly. It will take some time to get used to all these foods again." Arthur said.

That night they all gathered in the living room.

"We have clothes and rooms, what's next?" Richard asked.

"You must start school soon." Arthur informed.

"School?" Emmeline asked.

"Yes. Problem is you both haven't been in school since the second grade, I'm afraid you're very much behind. It will take much longer for you both to finish. Analisa will tutor you for a while."

"She cleans and teaches too?" Richard asked surprised.

"...There's something I must tell you two." Arthur said.

"What is it, father?" Richard asked.

"Analisa is not the maid, she's- she's my wife." Arthur said.

"Wife? You mean like Em is my wife?" Richard asked.

"Uh...not exactly. See, Analisa and I are married, we have been for three years." Arthur said.

"We're married." Richard said.

"This is going o be harder than I thought." Arthur thought to himsel


	4. Growing Up

Growing Up

Emmeline, Richard and Paddy had been in San Francisco for over a month now. Paddy was beginning to adjust to his new environment but it was going to take Emmeline and Richard a bit longer though they had lived this life before. It was hard to get used to being told what to do, how to do it and not being able to sleep in the same room together. It was strange being in such a different environment and as much as they loved their new clothes sometimes they just wanted to rip them off and be free. They had missed Arthur for so many years but it's all put a strain on their relationship with him. Em and Richard accepted Arthur's marriage to Analisa but they couldn't understand why Arthur couldn't accept their marriage.

Emmeline and Richard played hide and seek out in the front yard. They began to realize that teens and adults in the neighborhood were looking at them strangely and they couldn't understand why. The neighbors weren't used to seeing teenagers act so childishly.

A few weeks later Emmeline and Analisa were talking in the living room.

"Emmeline, you should get to know the other girls in the neighborhood." Analisa said.

"I don't think they like me very much." Emmeline replied.

"Nonsense, they don't even know you. You're such a lovely girl. I'm sure if they met you they would love you. I'm having tea with Mrs. Jones next door, her daughter will be there and she's just a little younger than you are. You should join us."

"I don't know."

"Please."

Emmeline agreed to join Analisa and the Jones' for tea. She found herself alone with the Jones' daughter, Minnie. It was silent, Em was looking down at her shoes and Minnie was staring at Em.

"You're not from around here, are you?" Minnie asked.

"No." Emmeline replied. "Why do you ask?"

"You don't act like the rest of us."

"How am I supposed to act?"

"You're NOT supposed to act like you're in elementary school."

Emmeline felt insulted and a bit hurt. She just went silent and sipped her tea.

-v-

Meanwhile, Richard had been playing with Paddy all night and had just put him to bed. Now that he was free, Arthur wanted him to practice his reading. Arthur wanted so badly for Richard and Emmeline to catch up to other teens their age as far as their education. He hated that they were so far behind. In just a few years they would be eighteen but nowhere near able to take care of themselves. Well maybe they could technically take care of themselves, throw them in a jungle with a bunch of normal teens and Em and Richard would probably be the only ones to survive but they can't get a job or really manage in the real world. All Arthur ever wanted to do was find them but he didn't realize how complicated it would be after they had been away for so long.

Arthur had Richard read a sixth grade level book even though he was on a third grade level. It was frustrating to Richard and he was ready to give up enough times but Arthur kept pushing him and he slowly made progress. Analisa had been working with Em and Richard diligently on their education so they were already a lot further along from where they started, however, Emmeline was picking it up a bit faster.

Over the course of months, Richard realized that if he just focused hard enough he could be as smart and knowledgeable as he wanted to be, needed to be. Once Richard came to that realization, all he did was study, study, study, take care of his precious Paddy and try to give his affection to Emmeline but over the months, as Richard was becoming more focus, trying to become more like his father, despite their differences, Emmeline was changing in other ways. She was losing her focus in education, in him and was becoming distant. She still took care of Paddy but she wasn't as attentive as she had always been.

Lately, Em had made a lot of new girl friends in the neighborhood and spending a lot of time with them. She was becoming a word she and Richard had just learned, rebellious. She was becoming a person Richard didn't even know. Richard and Emmeline may not have had much education but there was something else they knew besides how to survive and that was being there for each other. It seemed Emmeline had forgotten that part. They wanted her to act like a normal teenager, well it looked like they got their wish.

Emmeline sneaked out the house late one night to be with her friends. They went to the lake. Emmeline loved every opportunity to be near water. She went to be with her girl friends but some guys had shown up too. She had met all these guys a number of times before and one in particular took great interest in her but until now she had tried to ignore the fact that she was attracted to the guy, after all she did remember making some vows to Richard. She began to feel though that she was young and after being stuck with one person for years on end, maybe she shouldn't make any final decisions. How could she resist this guy's charm? His name was Renny, he had curly dark brown hair which set off his beautiful green eyes.

She noticed her friends undressing, she was caught off guard by their actions.

"What are you guys doing?" Emmeline asked.

"Skinny dipping!" Minnie exclaimed.

"Skinny dipping?" Emmeline echoed in confusion.

"Yeah! Jumping into the lake in the nude silly." Minnie replied.

The teens were wild for the time. They had such conservative parents, they would be appalled if they knew what they were doing.

Emmeline was thinking, this was finally a chance to be free!

"Are you in?" Renny asked.

"Yeah!"Emmeline exclaimed as she undressed and joined her friends. Renny jumped in too. She had never seen another naked boy before.

"You have a body of protection... Where are you from?" Renny asked.

"I grew up on an island far from here. It was more beautiful than you could ever imagine."

"It must've been a dream to grow up in a such a place."

"Yeah it was mostly."

"Were the women on the island as beautiful as you because I've surely never seen such beauty in my lifetime?"

Emmeline blushed. Renny used the opportunity to kiss her. Emmeline was beginning to lose herself in the kiss then Renny began to let his hands roam her body. He started at her waist and slowly made his way up to her breasts but just as he was almost close enough to touch them, it seemed Emmeline instantly snapped back to reality. No one had ever touched her that way other than Richard... they had a son, maybe she should keep it that way.

"I'm sorry. Maybe this is wrong, I don't know." Emmeline said.

"It's all right." Renny replied.

"I'm not so sure... Maybe kissing you is wrong, maybe being here at all is wrong. I just want to go home." Emmeline turned to get out of the lake but Renny grabbed her arm harshly. "Let me go!"

"Let her go, you pompous idiot!" Minnie yelled.

"You heard the lady."The guy that Minnie was with said. All the guys had stopped and stared at Renny at this point. They may be wild but disrespecting a lady was completely uncalled for.

Renny let go, got dressed and left the lake. Emmeline and Minnie got dressed too.

"Are you ok?" Minnie asked.

"Yes, I just want to go home."

"Fine. Leslie, could you take us home?" Minnie asked one of the girl friends. She was not thrilled about leaving but she got dressed and took them home.

Emmeline eased in the front door, pleased that it seemed no one knew she had left. She went to her room and flipped on her light. There on her bed was Richard holding Paddy, looking awfully displeased.

"What are you doing in here?" Emmeline asked.

"What were you not doing in here?" Richard asked.

"You're not my father, Richard. I don't have to answer to you."

"But I'm his father and you're my wife or doesn't that mean anything to you anymore?"

"Of course it does." Emmeline replied in an apologetic tone.

"I can't tell. You've changed. We're not important to you anymore."

"Yes you are!"

"We made vows, you're breaking them."

"We've always been there for each other and you're letting this new place help you forget who's been the ones you can depend on and who loves you."

"I was just trying to fit in, be normal, try to embrace this life that I didn't even want. I was trying to be happy... I know now that I was looking in all the wrong places. Everything I need, I have. I promise Richard, I've come to my senses." Emmeline cried, realizing the affects of her actions.

"I hope so... I love you. Paddy loves you. I don't love it here as much as I thought I would. When we finally catch up in our education and can work, I want to move, not back to the Lagoon but to another island with people. They have those, you know. We have to focus. We're too far behind."

"OK, Richard." Emmeline like the idea of going to another island.

"Our relationship will never be accepted here for some reason but we can start over again and we can visit father and Analisa whenever we're able.

Emmeline got over her rebellious stage and Analisa tutored them vigorously for years in every subject, no days off except holidays. They even worked weekends and summers. It took them six years to graduate. Then they both went to college. Richard studied education and Emmeline studied marine biology. She always felt a special connection to the creatures of the sea. By the time they finished all this Paddy was in middle school, on his way to high school. He didn't even remember living on the Blue Lagoon. They were planning to move to move to Hawaii and wanted to do it sooner but they needed Analisa to baby while they were in school. They finally moved to Honolulu after graduating from college but before that they had to visit their old home at the Blue Lagoon. Surprisingly, it was still standing.

"Maybe I should have majored in architecture." Richard said.

They looked around, it was exactly how they left it. A memory or two came back to Paddy but they were vague. They stayed there for a week for old times sake before heading to Honolulu. They looked back at their sweet house as they floated away on their boat.

"Thank you for bringing me back here Richard." Emmeline said.

"Yeah I'm glad we came back too." Paddy said.

Emmeline blew a kiss outward. "That's for you big Paddy. We love you too and we'll never forget you. Thanks for being there for us, taking care us and teaching us what you knew for the time that you did."

The family hugged.

"We'll miss you Lagoon." Richard said.

The family made a nice life for themselves in Honolulu. Richard and Emmeline finally got legally married. They stopped telling people they were cousins, after being in the real world for a while they understood why that was such a big deal but after all they had done and gone through by that point it didn't make much difference.

Richard, Emmeline and Paddy came along way from the Blue Lagoon and there was still much ahead of them.

The End


End file.
